maiotomefandomcom-20200214-history
Iori
Iori (伊織 Iori) is an anime-only character that is the attendant of the Prince of Zipang, Takumi. Short Translated Biography Iori CV: 勝 杏里 Katsu Anri One of the retainers of Takumi, who works together with Akira. He is cool and collected, and is a quite loyal person regarding his loyal duties.Mai Otome Official Website Appearance Iori is a bald man with blue eyes, fair complexion and having sharp appearance. His distinguishing mark is a four-pointed, red colored star that has a hole in the middle with it being colored black, similar on how a shuriken looks like, that is placed on his forehead. His attire consists of a light blue, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt that has a blue stripe on it. It is topped with a montsuki with few modifications; It has a v-cut shape on its back and has shorter sleeves. The clothing is colored gray, and has a green lining exceeding the cloth and has a white colored diamond design on its end. Instead of the usual circle design for the typical montsuki, Iori's clothes are designed with the same four pointed star that can be seen in his forehead, but is colored white. The back part also bears the white star design located few inches from his nape, followed by an another line design. The clothing is secured by a green obi with a black stripe on it, has a plain white design on the front, and has a ribbon knot that is placed sideward. His weapon is also secured by the obi, and is gold in color. He is wearing a puffed, blue gray hakama trousers, that also has a line design running through it. He wears a gray Tai Chi shoes. Personality Iori acts calm most of the time and retains his tough-looking face in the public presence. But despite of his serious nature, he can also laugh when left in a place where only one person, or those he has a close relationship with can see him. He wont show any sign of hesitation in cutting out a path and face a powerful enemy for Takumi's sake, even if it means of his own defeat in the end. Plot Windbloom Invasion Arc Iori sits himself at the room along with Akira, who is standing up for Takumi, along with the other men while waiting for Mashiro to get ready. Later, as Aoi apologizes for the long wait, Arika, who takes the role of Mashiro enters the room along with Nina Wáng as her Otome, he lines up along with Akira and the others, acknowledging her presence.Mai Otome Anime: Episode 12 At the parade in the city, a man dressed in black approaches Iori and leaves hastily. Akira asks him if they still haven't found Takumi, and Iori replies that they have no luck. Akira tells him that they should find him fast, and he agrees. He arrives at Garderobe shortly, where he comes with Akira in having a tour on the academy, and he witnesses the fight of the Coral Otome. Back at the Fūka Castle, he congratulates Akira for her hard work. Akira rants out on where Takumi is and how bothersome the role he left her, and Iori response that he understands how the Prince feels and laughs as Akira points out how Takumi is attached to his sister. Akira asks him why he is laughing but says her that it's nothing. He then takes his leave by saying that he will talk to the people outside and tells her to take a bath for the meantime. Later, as Akira's true identity is discovered by Shizuru, she makes her escape through the forest, and Iori runs with her, saying that he found out where the Prince is. As Shizuru blocks their path, Iori tells Akira to escape and prepares to battle the Otome. He later arrives with Shizuru and sustained injuries, and reveals that Takumi has a congenital stomach disease. At the academy, now with a crutch and his right hand covered in bandages and has a brace, he is standing near Takumi with Akira, as the Prince speaks with Natsuki, and hears the entirety of their conversation. He left the city the next day. Abilities *'Battle Prowess': Although he got injured in the end, he is able to take on Shizuru to aid Akira's escape. His battle style and adaptability in battle, however, is unknown. *'Enhanced Speed': He is able to keep up with Akira's speed, a girl ninja or kunoichi, suggesting that he might be also one. Equipment Wakizashi: Iori flashed a simple looking Wakizashi with a purple handle and a yellow pommel, and has a razor edge, instead of the usual pointed tip, as his weapon when he battled Shizuru. However, his proficiency in using it is unknown. Quotes *(To Akira Okuzaki) "Akira-sama! I'll handle things here!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male